


Rebirth of a Star

by Lady_Kaie



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Body Positivity, Chubby Reader, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Gen, Humor, M/M, Multi, NSFW, Oral Sex, Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, focus on scars (Iggy)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:20:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29140665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Kaie/pseuds/Lady_Kaie
Summary: Ignis muses on his time in the fashion industry and how he came to meet Prompto and you.  The war is over and he is pretty sure any hope of a modeling career is too.  Afterall he is scarred and who would want him on their campaign?  You and Prompto are bound and determined to prove him wrong, that he still has so much to give, and that he is still the most handsome man on all of Eos.  Beauty comes in all shapes and sizes and looks...Hopefully Ignis will realize that, because he is what the new world after the darkness and war, needs.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Ignis Scientia, Prompto Argentum/Ignis Scientia/Reader
Comments: 11
Kudos: 9





	1. Runway of Memories

**Author's Note:**

> I may have missed some tags! Please let me know if I did.

Being one of the hottest male models throughout Eos, Ignis Scientia had his pick of any and all fashion shows, bookings, and magazine calls. He was not the man that got called as a backup, he was the main event each and every time. A-list celebrities were the ones who had to be called if something fell through with his schedule or the King required his assistance for any state business, which had happened a time or two when he was cementing his status as the advisor to Prince Noctis.

The entire ordeal of his modeling career had begun when an up and coming designer asked the then Prince Noctis to model his winter line. The concept had been Lucis at night and was full of bright whites with black and gold accents. Naturally, the Prince had been absolutely ravishing in such finery, however the attitude that the designer was hoping for didn’t communicate through the Prince’s posture. It took the man two seconds to look from the young dark haired Prince to Ignis, and as some would say, a star was born. For the next three years Ignis traveled all over Eos working at all the finest shows and doing shoots for the most relevant designers all across the planet.

Then came the war…

A war that took the beauty from Eos with death and destruction, but the desire to behold beautiful things again, never went away. Five years after the fall of Niflheim and the return of normalcy, or as close as the citizens of the star could get to something resembling once upon a time, rebuilding took precedence over personal pursuits. Slowly though, the world began to dream again and the artists of the world returned from the edge of oblivion they had been pushed to and revived the masses with their gifts.

The main powerhouses of culture, Lucis, Accordo and Tenebrae, returned with new ideas that harkened back to a time everyone was longing for but would never find again because it was gone. Memories weren’t though, and through the memory of what once was and the joy of being alive and well in the aftermath of a selfish war, a new form of whimsy and grace filtered across the continent to capture the hearts and minds of dreamers.

Ignis hadn’t wanted to admit it to himself, but he had missed those glory days when the rush of the crowd called to him, filling him up with their praise and cries of rapture to see him in the newest line for fall. How desperately had he longed to get in front of the camera and absorb the desires of the photographer and then produce them without fault so that millions could gaze upon his visage in glossy photographs. He had missed it so very much, but not only was his attention needed at the new King’s side, now that Regis had officially stepped down to act as an ambassador to other countries and travel with Clarus to his heart’s content, but who would want a damaged face to be the centerpiece of their newest campaign?

Ignis sighed while gazing out of his office window to watch the busyness of the city below. Winter months were dwindling to an end which meant that spring was upon them. The past year of settling the Kingdoms and all of the inhabitants that had been homeless or displaced due to the turmoil that Niflheim’s invasion of the continent’s regions caused, had been thankless and trying to say the least. Ignis could only hope that with the arrival of a warmer season and the first anniversary to mark the end of the war, that his own life would find some peace.

“Hey Iggy?” Prompto had nudged his way quietly into the other man’s office, dressed in his everyday attire which consisted of light grey skinny jeans, a navy blue dress shirt with a red vest that was fitted to his trained torso, and a bold pair of oxfords that boasted red tips, swatches of blue and yellow and an accented grey lace box with red laces. Ignis had gotten him those shoes for his last birthday and he only wore them on special occasions. 

“Hello Darling.” His voice held a melancholy note that had been a staple to his demeanor as of late, but Prompto tried to push it away from his worrying mind and forced a smile onto his face. 

“I was hoping… I rented a room down in the basement,” Which was where any and all media for the Citadel from press, photoshoots, television appearances, and anything else that the PR department could come up with to boost the image of a new Monarchy. Not that there was anything with Regis’ reign, but the people needed someone young and ready to go into the future with them. Truth was, Regis had needed to retire in the worst way, and it was Noctis’ time to step into the man’s shoes and fulfill his destiny.

Which meant that Ignis had to do his part. Which was what he was valiantly trying to do! When people weren’t distracting him by walking around beneath his office window in their glorious shades of spring. Oh… how he missed what spring meant.

Accordo’s spring fashion show. The hottest event in fashion all over the continent and it happened once a year. They were utterly surrounded by the ocean and rich beauty that had been carved by the Gods for the unworthy mortals that called this star home, and powerless to escape the magic. For one week, all of the best and brightest made their way to the country of Accordo and unleashed their creativity for the world to see. There were venues positioned all over the city, and even secret ones that came about at the last minute that you only found out about if you were someone, to see an impromptu fashion show. They were usually in converted warehouses or an old farm house on the outskirts of the city and what was seen there…

No magazine or photograph could ever capture the beauty. It was a sight one had to see with their own two eyes and hold tight to the belief that they would never forget the image. That’s where he had first seen you…

“Have you?” He really was interested, or at least that’s what he was trying to convey to his lover and friend, but he knew what this was about and he wasn’t sure he could get his hopes up.

Prompto sighed and stepped into the office with a hopeful smile on his face. He made sure to approach Ignis with an even level of excitement, because if he came on too strong, Ignis would surely get spooked. “I have. I was hoping you would come down and do a shoot with me.” Panic creeped into the jade green eyes watching him and Prompto had to think fast on his feet. “To help me practice. I’m out of practice and I’ve been asked to shoot Noct next week. I just want to make sure I have the right ideas.” Shooting Noctis was far from easy and even Ignis knew that. Thankfully Iggy was a blessing for any photographer because he was quick to offer advice and accept new ideas without fuss. It was why so many people loved working with him. HE was just so down to earth and then in pictures he was an absolute God staring at you from the pages!

In fact, Prompto couldn’t believe half the time that he was with this man in a loving, giving relationship when Ignis was easily the most gorgeous man he had ever laid his pretty violet shaded eyes on. He had been twenty when he first met Ignis, for real, at a party for Noctis’ birthday. The Prince had requested that he take the photographs to send out to the tabloids, which boosted Prompto’s portfolio and got him on so many call lists it was insane! Ignis was in town from a shoot and had graciously offered him a few ideas on poses and even complimented a few of his ideas.

Their friendship had started out innocently enough, with the advisor to his best friend taking interest in his low key vibe and the fact that he didn’t try to kiss his ass at every turn. Prompto treated Ignis like a ‘friend’ and he had always told the blond that that’s what made him, Ignis fricken Scientia, in love with the pauper known as Prompto. That was nearly ten years ago now…

And he was still just as awestruck as the first day he had partaken in his first photo shoot with the long legged angel. He could still remember what Ignis wore that day…

**

Prompto was so nervous he nearly dropped his camera now that he was standing in room with professionals who were paid to help with photo shoots for a living. Noctis had of course agreed to be a reference for him, and Ignis vouched personally to the designer that he would be a perfect choice to take on the shoot. IT was a cloudy fall day, with optimal lighting from the sky, and the massive blown out windows from the run down building that was labeled a historical building by Insomnia’s Historical Society. 

The site of the shoot was the ancient grounds where Insomnia’s first citadel had been erected, which was only allowed because King Regis had given Ignis special permission to have the shoot done here. While the Prince’s advisor had been to a variety of shows and appeared for more designers than Prompto could name, this was the first time he would be the headliner of an event. One of Insomnia’s oldest, most seasoned men’s wear designers, Noomi Hesta, was debuting her fall and winter fashion line for the ‘everyday’ man.

This took into consideration young, middle aged, and even old men where she tailored the style to suit any of them due to the fabrics and styles paired together. Prompto had gotten a good look at the rack and could admit that he would love to snatch a few of the items for himself. So he couldn’t wait to see what Iggy looked like….

And then he saw him….

And realized that he could’ve waited another lifetime from seeing the man who had taken over his dreams at night, looking like an angel that stepped out of the heavens to taunt the mortals with his grace. Gods he was perfect. Poor Prompto didn’t know what to do.

So he started from the graceful ankle boots that covered gorgeous feet, up to the tailored grey and plaid slacks that hugged each and every lean muscle that built his glorious pillars and nearly died when he caught sight of a narrow waist adorned with a large skull belt buckle. The cable knit maroon sweater hiked up on one side to show off the pale flesh of Ignis’ abdomen while the rest draped all over him like a cozy blanket. It shouldn’t have been so hot, so utterly arousing, but somehow Prompto managed to keep a firm grip on his brand new camera that he had scrimped and saved for so that it wouldn’t end up shattered all over the ground.

That was, until he saw the solid gold choker across Ignis’ throat and his naughty little grin that was stained matte black. Thick liner finished off the touches of makeup that had been applied to his face that was free to gaze upon thanks to his hair being swept back from his face into a pompadour. There were two thick braids along his temples that made Prompto wonder what it would be like to play with the hair there…

Was he sensitive? Did he like it pulled? Would he like to wrap those long, gorgeous fingers into Prompto’s thick coif and give it a tug? Because the blond would definitely let him!

“Ready then Prompto?” Ignis’ bright white smile all but made him melt while everyone else looked on like he was the biggest moron on the face of the planet. Not trusting his voice, he gave an affirmative nod and pointed for Ignis to head toward the window where he would begin the shoot.

The next four hours of his life, and the various outfits he got to see pulled off of and put on that lean, gorgeous body were the best hours of Prompto’s short, 20 year old life. Until that night…

A hot tongue invaded his mouth the moment the apartment door was slammed shut, and Prompto was pushed up against it so that he couldn’t think to flee. How Ignis could contemplate that he would want to was beyond him…

Didn’t he know that if Ignis asked him to do something, then he was going to do it!

Panting against the insistent mouth that had painted his lips with flashes of noir and was now journeying for other areas down his chin and the slope of his freckled neck, Prompto reached for Ignis’ shoulders and held on tight. “You… we…” He heaved while trying to form a coherent phrase.

Ignis chuckled. Of course Prompto would give him this song and dance. ‘We don’t have to Iggy… I’m not nearly up to your standard I know…’ And on and on he would go just like he did with his friendship with the Prince who loved this man beyond belief. It’s probably why Ignis wanted him the way he did and had from the first time officially meeting him those few months ago at the Prince’s birthday.

Because he was innocent. Beautiful and innocent. Not yet touched by the cruelty of the world, not because it hadn’t tried, but because Prompto would not let it consume him. Gods what Ignis wouldn’t give to live in such peace but that wasn’t his lot in life, not with what he had been born adn bred for. Though perhaps, just maybe, the Gods had gifted him Prompto so that he could have a taste whenever he needed one.

Pressing his body firmly against the writhing blond, Ignis grinned wickedly and plundered past the barrier of pink cherry lips and released his prey so that he was dazed and compliant. Moldable….

“I want you Prompto. And I believe you want me. If that is the case, then do allow me to take care of you this evening.” And for those to come…

Despite being a serial playboy, or so that’s what he let the world believe, Ignis rarely took a lover outside in the general population. If he had an urge or a desire, he called someone versed in pleasure and made sure it remained business. No feelings involved. That was how he liked it.

Until now.

Now that he had Prompto under his hands that were quickly working down the young man’s wired body, he knew that he was going to keep this boy for quite some time. Dropping to his knees, he worked apart the chocobo belt buckle gleaming at him and reached inside for his prize. The heat scalded his palm and the thickness gave a fair amount for his fingers to take hold of, but the sheer beauty of that pale wonder took his breath away. Nestled amongst golden curls, Prompto’s cock was creamy perfection, uncut with a pale rose colored head that looked like crushed velvet. “Ohhh… well well… look at this gorgeous creation.” Ignis cooed, taking hold of the long length, about the same size as his own but not as thick, so that he could taste at the head with little laps of his tongue.

Prompto wailed out low and dirty and then blushed scarlet at the fact that he had just lost his control with only a mere touch. Ignis didn’t mind though. “THat’s right then, Darling. Tell me it feels good. Don’t hold back those glorious little screams for me. “ He gazed up through thick lashes and when he was positive Prompto was focused solely on him, he leaned forward and swallowed him down all the way to the hilt.

The poor blond jerked in the older man’s grasp, his hips stuttering forward in a rush that Ignis was prepared for. Gripping tight to one clenched buttock, Ignis held Prompto against his face, swallowing around his thickness a few times and then released him. Matte black streaks covered the pale flesh of his cock and Prompto all but came on the spot. Here was this man, absolute perfection, mussed and all sorts of sexy, servicing him?!

“Iggy… I… I don’t think I can…” Stand? Function? Think? 

Ignis chuckled again and took a few more laps from the leaking head before he began to work Prompto over nice and slow. PErched on his knees, still in those tight plaid pants, he suckled, nipped and licked until each and every inch of Prompto’s cock was imprinted in his mind. He knew what made him whimper…

What made him moan…

And especially what made him let out that little high pitched screech that sent the hair on the back of Ignis’ neck to stand on end. That was his favorite.

“Come now love. Be a good boy… come for me…” He swatted Prompto’s behind lightly and pressed his face down to the base of golden curls until they tickled his nose and let Prompto move at his own will. Green orbs watched the symphony of bliss play out over lean freckled cheeks while he indulged in the feel of being petted on the head in a manner that made him feel cared for. Made him feel special…

Oh yes. He was definitely keeping this little innocent creature for a long, long time. 

“Ig-gy… Oh… Im...I’m gonna!” HIs bottom lip disappeared between pearl white teeth, and the smooth roll of Prompto’s abdomen as he thrusted, became jerky and stuttered. The moment he whispered ‘come’ on a high note, Ignis felt the thick release rush down his throat and only when Prompto started to collapse, did he free the man from his mouth. 

“That was wonderful darling…” Ignis cooed against the tufts of soft blond that lined Prompto’s cheek and then stood them both up to take to his room. “Still have a little bit of energy left for me?” 

Prompto wrapped his arms and legs around Ignis’ torso, shaking and shuddering in the aftermath of his glorious orgasm. Gods, he had had blowjobs before but what Ignis did was art. No one could hold a candle to him and he was not at all interested in trying to find someone who could. He may have been twenty but he was pretty sure he was in love, and he would let this man use him until he had nothing more to give. “Anything you want. I’m all yours.” he croaked out through his parched lips, trying to muster a smile, but it fell beneath the pliant mouth that tasted like whiskey and him.

“Indeed you are.” Ignis’ grin was a shade predatory, but Prompto couldn’t care less. He had always been a bird in a world full of cats adn other beasts of prey, but for once and if he had to be claimed by someone, then he was glad it was Ignis Scientia.

***

Ten years later and Prompto was still that pretty bird, but now he was full grown with a sharp beak and sharper claws when the occasion called for it. Clearing his throat and trying to keep his libido tucked away in his pants, he motioned for Ignis to follow him. “Come on, Iggy. Please. I really need the practice.” 

Ignis wasn’t so sure but he could never deny Prompto anything. It had been like that from the beginning. If his handsome boyfriend wanted something then Ignis procured it for him. If Prompto was sad, then he hunted down the who or why and forced it to beg for forgiveness. And if Prompto was happy, then Ignis kept him happy. That was how his life worked with the man who took care of him mentally and emotionally in all ways, and that’s how it would always work. “Very well then.” Ignis sighed in defeat, taking hold of Prompto’s hand so that they could walk down to the rented room together.

It was as they descended down the elevator to the bottom floors of the citadel that Ignis let his mind wander just a little bit to wonder…

What if?

What if he could let his heart hope for another shot at the runway?

What if he could let Eos embrace him again?

Would they want to?

Or would they turn him away for the beauty hidden beneath his scars that he now carried due to his service to the Crown?


	2. Naughty Photographs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis helps you with a shoot... You need to practice before you start your campaign and are trying to get into character. Prompto is there to help by taking the photographs and Ignis remembers how incredible it is to be in front of the camera. It was just practice...
> 
> Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GRATUITOUS SEX SCENE!

Upon arrival to the bottom floors where simulation rooms, complete with state of the art equipment and technology made to create a paradise, Ignis veered off to the right behind Prompto and stepped into one of the longer rooms that averaged a width half the size of the length. This room provided a perfect illusion for tight spaces, and gave an excellent set up for distanced photographs. Inside the walls were a mixture of white beachwood walls, coral and rich velvet curtains that resembled cascading waterfalls. On the screen along the far wall he could see a massive porthole window made of stained glass that depicted a mermaid beneath the moonlight.

Leviathan.

“Hey Pretty girl…. You ready?” Prompto called out across the room as he stripped from his vest and shoes. His method of photography involved interacting with the set, so he liked as much freedom as humanly possible. 

Ignis felt his heart slam to a halt in his chest as you stepped out from behind a curtain that held a small preparation room and showed off your curvy glory to his hungry gaze. HIs body reacted on the spot with a reminder that it had been close to a month since he felt you constrict around him to draw out a devastating finish. In fact he hadn’t been able to touch either of his lovers save for rushed interludes and sloppy kisses due to business taking precedence.

Or perhaps he was hiding because all of those old desires were building up inside of his chest and he didn’t know what to do with them? Prompto and yourself had spent countless years swearing up and down that his beauty was only ever enhanced in the wake of his sacrifices for the Crown, and you had actually beaten someone up who dared to say otherwise out loud. He had never been a vain man or terribly interested in his aesthetic appeal to the masses, but something happened to him when he found the spotlight and the world cried out for him.

He had been somebody. He had been, Ignis. Not an advisor or a servant…

He had been King of the runway. Out there, in the shining light of the cameras, no one had been able to touch him and he had been free…

That’s what he missed. The freedom.

Seeing you stand in front of him ready for the upcoming shoot, Ignis can feel the stirring of not only desire for you but the need to get back in front of the camera. To interact with another human being so that the two of you can create a work of art that will speak to the whole of Eos and spark their dreams away from the nightmares. “Heavens. Darling… you look… exquisite.” He groaned low, clearing his throat to wipe away the beginnings of lust that your eyes lit up in response to.

Exquisite wasn’t even a fully functioning word to describe the ethereal quality of your appearance in this moment. Draped in sheer silk chiffon that started out the softest grey color and faded to midnight blue and black at the end of the impressive train, the garment was held onto your body by strands of pearls that followed the coloring of the gown, down our arms and from the top of your hips to just above your knees. Beneath he could see the impressive sight of you shaved bare, decorated with a little harness of pearls around your womanhood and large scaled pasties across your pert nipples that were pierced through with little rings that were linked with a pearl chain. The women had painted your flesh a light shade of grey with scales streaming down the seams of your body, drawing the eye to your intimate locations on purpose. Your gorgeous hair had been changed to a rich blue/black that was woven with more pearls and shells much like the ones that were embroidered into the train of your gown.

Bashful, but brave all in the same instant, you looked down at your attire and made to hide your gorgeous body from sight. “Yeah? The Accordian officials who head the fashion show each year asked if I would give them a rendition of Leviathan in this new world. I wanted to pay homage to the sea, but I felt that maybe she has come to land and wants to interact with her followers.”

Prompto jumped in with a little bit more explanation. “Yeah. She lives on a shipwrecked boat with her Harvester reborn.” He looked at Ignis with a broad grin and motioned, “We needed a practice shoot. Would you be willing to stand in?”

Practice? So then… someone else would see his beloved draped in next to nothing save for body paint and silk chiffon? Portraying her lover…

Wrangling in his jealousy at the thought of another man showering this Goddess, his goddess, with love and affection to be captured on film for all eternity set a fire blazing through Ignis. How could someone else portray raw passion and unending loyalty for this creature other than himself? How could someone think to come try?!

“Iggy?” You begged softly while watching a host of emotions play over his face that promptly vacated and were replaced with a mask of professionalism. 

“Yes. Of course. I shall be honored.” As if he would say no to you? Either of you? Never.

A flash of apprehension surged through his mind as he stepped to the hidden room and made his way inside where a makeup artist and costume specialist were waiting for him. When he stepped out to the area where you and Prompto were waiting for him, he felt like a man reborn.

With his hair slicked back and away from his face there was a pearl chain crown strapped across his forehead, labeling him as yours, and a long dangling shell earring in his right ear. The tunic he wore was a shade of light green, almost white, and his corset vest was a shade of turquoise that mimicked the sea in full sunlight. The embroidery included pearls laced throughout, and if one knew their history, then they would know that the image created along the back panels were that of the Harvester’s constellation in the night sky. White breeches, long green socks just a tinge darker than his tunic and finely crafted dark blue leather shoes with rich golden buckles finished up the ensemble. His scars were prominently on display and as he stepped over to you and ran his hand up into your thick mane of hair, he felt your fingertips brush the marks with love and affirmation.

Prompto snapped the first shot in the muted glow of the candlelight. The harvester, bowing down to his Goddess to offer her love and affection…

The dance he took you through created an elaborate story of devotion…

Bowed over his arm with your eyes closed in bliss, he dragged his lips down the sheer fabric of your gown looking for all the world like he belonged here, amongst your curved breasts and that only he could hear the beat of your heart in your chest. Ignis slid to his knees, and Prompto followed, capturing the image of him on his knees with wide eyes gazing up to she who owned his heart, one of her decorated hands trailed through the thickness of his hair to hold him tight to her thick belly.

Eyes open, eyes closed… There were hundreds of photographs with thousands of nuances that Prompto could have captured, but nothing stole from the moment blossoming between the two lovers finding their stride in this world of make believe.

Ignis stood to lead his precious Leviathan to her couch, draped in black velvet while held up by a gilded gold structure and laid her down. He knelt above her with one leg on the ground, long and strong, to hold him up as he trailed his fingers down the front of her. Taking hold of the chain linked to each breast, through the fabric, and gave it a light tug. 

Your face lit up in pained bliss, bowing down to the power of your Harvester and the love you had only ever felt for him. He is your master that you answered each and every night, but now he is at your side and you deny him nothing. All that you are is his…

And he shows it by bending over you, dragging his lips up your exposed neck with a taunting tongue testing the glorious flesh before sliding up to your black lips that he caresses with the pink of his own. A contrast of harsh and soft is captured in film and then Ignis breaches past propriety and slides his tongue deep into your mouth where he drinks down your soft sighs with relish. Prompto doesn’t miss a single moment of what is transpiring between the two of you, growing hard at the sight of his two blessed lovers losing themselves to one another.

He slinks up close to absorb the moment the two of you break apart on a gasp for air and bedroom green eyes open to gaze down into your own dazed ______ wonders. This is the Goddess in submission, her glorious mortal lover in charge of her pleasure and honored to be given such a gift. The love is raw, almost pained in her eyes, and the unending promise to guard that weakness is vibrant in those orbs that stare back at her with unrelenting passion.

This goes deeper than passion though, it is something born of a need so ingrained that not even the stars could pull these lovers apart. Their souls are forever entwined and no matter the millenia or lifetimes that caress through the fabric of time, they will always be one.

A tear slid from Prompto’s eyes as the two of you shifted through a host of touches, somewhere Ignis was out of focus and the focal point was your worship of this mortal who loved with the strength of a God. Prompto’s favorite was of you kneeling above Ignis’ head, with his lips buried against your thigh while your back arched in rapture. There was something so pure about the reaction…

There was pain in the distance that had kept the two of you apart and glory in the knowledge that you were together once more, never to be separated again. His soul was yours at long last and he, your brave lover, knew it. It could be seen in the indentations of his fingertips across your lush flesh, and the way he bared his teeth against your plush body as though he could not get enough of you and kisses would not do. He needed to sink his teeth into you, to taste all of you from every angle available to him. And you needed it just as much.

The two of you moved and shifted, shedding clothing as the shoot progressed, and it was as Ignis sad at your feet, one of his legs perched between the two of yours, his mouth at the pearled strand strapped across your thigh with it caught between his teeth, the possession in his eyes burned straight through the camera lens and made Prompto gasp in surprise arousal. His fingers cupped your shrouded bottom and your own hand had dipped down to weave through his thick hair, holding him to you where he belonged. This was easily his favorite picture.

It depicted the hold you had on both of them in your real lives…

The shoot wound down to the wee hours, but neither of you noticed that the other had left, nor that Prompto was still shooting when Ignis unclasped the gown from your shoulders and let it cascade to the ground. He wanted you… and he was going to have you.

“Darling…” He purred against your breasts as he fell to his knees, laving one pert bud with his tongue before he took it into his mouth and sucked. “Forgive me…” He had put his relationship on the back burner with both you and Prompto and he could now see that it had hurt you in a way he wished he could take back.

“Oh Iggy.” You forgave him the moment he had changed into the clothes for this shoot and stepped out to meet you in his role as the Harvester. The fact that he was knelt at your feet, worshipping your breasts was another thing entirely. His lack of esteem when it came to how gorgeous he was now riled you up, and try as you might for the past few months, he refused to hear the truth.

Eos still wanted him…

They always had.

He was just too fearful to give in.

“Let me worship you.” A demand wrapped in the sounds of a pretty request that was pure Ignis, shot straight down your spine and burst free to pool at the center of your body. Your fingers wove back through his thick dark blond hair and gave a firm tug. Ignis groaned as he felt you lick across his lips, reaching inside to play with his tongue before letting him go. Trailing yoru touch to his ear, you whispered lowly, “I want you to lick my pussy until I’m screaming for you…”

A wicked grin was the man’s sole response to such a request and using his leverage, he pulled you down to your knees and had you shift over his face so that you could ride him. Using his fingers to pull away the little strand of silk covering your dripping lips, he leaned upward and took a long lick across the blushing gates. One taste wasn’t close to enough and though he had meant to keep the pace slow, he lost himself to your taste and set a devastating pace.

Prompto dropped his camera to the couch as he watched you ride Ignis’ face, reaching up to pinch and roll your nipples between your fingertips, before he stripped down to nothing and joined the moment. A whimper teased out of your throat as he knelt behin you and took over the torture of your glorious breasts, his mouth kissing and licking across your painted shoulders as he ground up against your backside.

Ignis grinned at the added weight of his smaller love, and reached out a hand to grip at his bare thigh to welcome him. A soft keen of delight was his answer, and as he felt your hips stutter, he released the two of you and pushed you up and away from him. You hadn’t finished.

“Iggy.” You whined high, a sound he adored because it meant that you were lost to your body’s desires and ready to demand your pleasure. 

“Darling.” Ignis purred back in mock sympathy, leaning forward to give Prompto a taste of your juices that saturated his mouth which caused the golden haired man to moan lasciviously. 

“Fuck… too long.” Prompto whimpered harshly, desperately clinging to his wits while he anchored his hands on your hips in a bid for permission to have his own taste. He was trying not to be overwhelmed so quickly but the taste of you was going straight to his head.

Your eyes lit up with determination as Ignis stood up to remove his breeches, knowing exactly what you wanted, and as Prompto slid into place beneath you, your fingertips shot out to latch onto his lean hips and pulled him near. Mouth open and salivating at the sight of his proud, thick cock, you leaned forward and swallowed him down without hesitation. A groan informed him that you were pleased, and as he began to move he felt you lower your jaw so that the bite of your teeth were grinding into his rock hard flesh. Just the right amount of pain for his wound up nerves.

He locked a hand into your hair and whimpered as he began to lightly thrust. “Darling…. You are too much. This mouth of yours… I am unworthy.” A swat to his ass made him jump and a warning bite caused him to chuckle. “I am worthy.” He corrected, feeling his cock stiffen to impossible limits as the sounds of Prompto’s enjoyment rang through the air. “Don’t let her come yet, Prompto.” He knew you could take the torment of waiting today. Could see the determination to meet him head on in this battle of pleasure. He did so adore your spirit, knowing that he would never be able to break it. No one could break you and its one of the things he admired most.

Prompto on the other hand was far less thrilled with the request. With a huff and sharp grumpmed against your saturated folds, eventually he pulled away with a lingering lick. “Fine. But later I get to make her come on my face.”

“Fine.” Ignis agreed with a slight touch of irritation. It had been quite some time since he had you perched above him and he wanted it for himself. Still, usually once a night for such play was all they could muster out of you. Glancing down through hooded eyes he stroked your cheek with affection and love even as you glared at him in annoyance. Letting go of his cock with a soft pop you leaned in and nipped the head. 

“So glad you two get to decide this!” If there was one thing you didn’t like, but played with the edge of, it was being bossed. They both tried to dominate you and of course you fought back. IT was such a thrill for the three of you but even more so when you took the reins and showed them all of the power you could wield with but a mere thought.

Ignis anticipated retribution, however he hadn’t anticipated it so quickly, so when you shoved him roughly to the ground and dragged your body up the length of his, he hit the flooring with a soft oomph and a loss of breath. Baring down over him as he struggled to force air into his lungs, a wicked gleam lit up your eyes as you kissed away the slight bits of oxygen he had taken. “I need you both… “

Prompto nipped at your bottom in glee, and nearly sagged against you when you pushed yourself against his face. “Fuck yes. Anything you want, Pretty girl.” They both knew what you meant when you stated your need in such a way, and though it wasn’t often the two of them had you at the same time, even Ignis could admit that he was immensely excited to indulge this fantasy.

Ignis licked down your throat and slid his hand back down to toy with your moist center. “How do you want us?” Your juices coated him thoroughly and began to drip down his perfectly manicured fingers, touching at his wrist and trailing down his forearm. The heat of you was enough to burn him alive, but he loved to play amongst the flames and kept his touch there, trailing all of that wetness from your bare sex and backward to the cleft of your ass. “How long do we need to keep this?”

“What?” You breathed in a rush as you felt Prompto’s tongue found the pucker of muscle between your butt cheeks. With all of the stimulation from so many different touches and locations, it was hard to concentrate, much less follow Ignis’ line of thinking. 

“This.” Ignis gripped at your bare lower lips and that’s when it hit you.

“Oh…” You chuckled softly, eyes falling shut as Prompto began to wiggle his tongue inside of you, “Just until after fashion week.” Both men liked you with hair down there, and to be honest you also appreciated the freedom not to wax or feel like you were leaking everywhere when you were dripping wet and horny. They liked it because your smell clung to it and they both had this thing with smelling you. IT was lewd… and such a turn on.

“Good.” Ignis sighed softly as he felt a rough palm grip his cock and begin to lightly toy with the sensitized nerve endings found beneath the flesh. “Oh Prom, Darling….” He purred, taking up residence back at your breast where that tantalizing chain was tempting him. He wanted to curl his finger around it and yank so that he could watch your face contorted in pleasure and mixed annoyance. When he wound you up to such a degree you lost any and all composure and turned into a demanding little thing. He absolutely loved it…

But not today. Not now at least, because it was time to consummate the importance of your shared relationship after having gone too many weeks without paying proper attention to it. With a quick flurry of movement, Ignis disengaged from you and made Prompto remove himself from the vicinity before he put the blond to his back and leaned down over the piece of anatomy jutting proudly from between his thighs. Prompto was such a giver, and at times it was easy to overlook him, but Ignis was determined to please his perfect little blond.

“Ig!” Prompto wailed up at the ceiling as Ignis swallowed him down and then you were employed at his nipples, nipping and licking the tight patches of flesh until they were scarlet red. “Oh Gods….” He wouldn’t last! And he wanted to be inside of you so badly…

Thankfully Ignis knew that his younger lover was too wound up to test his stamina, and with that knowledge the choice was made as to who would love you where…

Ignis stood up and helped you up, who immediately helped Prompto to his feet. The photographer wasn’t on them very long as you pushed him onto the chaise and immediately straddled him. Ignis watched with hooded eyes as you set your wide hips in position and then dropped down onto the pale length that filled you up perfectly by the way you both moaned. “Good my, loves?”

“Yes,” you groaned for the both of you considering that Prompto was busy cupping your breasts and playing with them to his hearts content. If he licked with just the right amount of pressure you would clench around him in rapid succession. 

With quick movements, Ignis made his way to Prompto’s photography case and drew out a bottle of lube that he had figured out would be there. Of course the two of you had cooked this up with the hope of sex happening, so of course Prompto was more than prepared. Gods he loved the two of you. Stepping back to your bodies, Ignis lathered a fair amount onto his fingers and slowly began to work them inside of your taut behind.

Whatever comfort he was trying to give you didn’t register in your mind, because it was just a mean tease with how overwhelmed you were. “Iggy…” You growled in a warning, wiggling your still hips over Prompto’s lap that was absolute pure torture for the gorgeous blond. To prove his torment he let out a sharp whine and nearly bucked you off of him..

“Ig Please!” Prompto begged, gripping hold of your hips so that you wouldn’t send him flying over the edge. IT was almost in vain, especially when he felt the pressure of Ignis’ cock filling you from behind, only to press in against his own through the barrier of your body. “Oh…. fuck!” He groaned low before it shot into a high pitched scream thanks to a tweak to his nipples and warning slap against his cheek. 

The sting of your handprint against his bright red freckled face, brought him out of the danger zone and then he was back at your nipples with a fervor, tugging and pulling at that little chain until you were arching back against Ignis’ unyielding chest. Gods did he ever love when you were in charge, reprimanding him and demanding that he be a ‘good boy’. “Don’t move.” You ground out as you began to shift and rock, enjoying the fact that they were joined to you for your pleasure.

Only yours. They were there to be used…

To be fucked….

To be punished for neglecting you…

Ignis tightened his jaw against the hot heat of your ass straining all around him, but not once did he shift or thrust against you. The image of you, hot and bothered while filled from both ends was all the command he needed to let you have control. Your little shrieks of delight and surprise made him grow harder and as he locked his knees now that you were finding a harsher, solid rhythm, he felt Prompto’s knees begin to shudder against his own where he stood between them.

“So good my love.” Ignis praised you, licking the line of sweat that ran down your back until he couldn’t bend any further and then he stood back up and stayed perfectly still. He could and would last for you…

Prompto was completely overwhelmed with the sight of you unleashed in all of your naked, painted glory, taking your pleasure and satisfaction to your heart’s content. There weren’t many moments that you flat out demanded what you wanted, but when you did, it took every ounce of self control he possessed not to come on the spot. He didn’t mind being told what to do, or ordered around, especially by you. In this moment he was an object for his Goddess’ pleasure and he was happy to be so. 

“Fuck!” You ground out, unable to find the right stimulation to get you to the end. Sagging against Prompto and feeling Ignis fall forward with you, you shuddered in their arms and gave a soft cough through your parched lips. “I can’t… please… Oh Gods please… I want to come! Fuck me now!” You shouted out through a heavy growl that rumbled your chest.

That’s all it took for both men to work as one, pushing and pulling against your pliant curves until the three of you were screaming out to the heavens above. Filled up to the brim, you twitched and writhed until their combined strength pinned you in place and all you could do was whimper into their arms for respite. “Too… long…” You whined through your teeth, beyond satisfied with what had just transpired.

Ignis felt a tear leak out of his eye to roll down your rounded shoulder and nuzzled into the long fingered hand that reached out to wipe the rest away. “Forgive me. I missed you both so very much.” 

Prompto smiled up at his lover and shook his head. “We know you needed time.” 

“Yeah.” You seconded, trying to sound convincing but failing miserably. You were easily more selfish that Prompto was, and it had upset you to be apart from either of them for such a long period. Perhaps it was the trauma of the war, and wondering if they would return to your side or the fear of distance that haunted the three of you at times when it had never been present for those horrible years? Either way, neither of them shamed you for your selfish tendencies because they knew it came from a place of love.

Ignis grinned against your shoulder and tenderly withdrew from your body before he helped you stand up off of Prompto and swung you up into his arms. “Shall we return home then and have a soak?” 

Prompto got up to his shaky feet, knees wobbling slightly as he gathered his camera annd nodded. “Yes, then we can check out these pictures.”

“Yeah.” You were nearly comatose in Iggy’s arms, but the sound of a bath did appeal to you immensely. Right now you wanted to get cleaned up and be cuddled.

Tomorrow you could find out if this little endeavor had worked…

But you were pretty sure it had. 

Confirmation came in the morning when you were awakened by a shouted “What!” coming from the shared office in the apartment the three of you shared before the phone began to ring off the hook.

Prompto smirked against your forehead and fell back against the pillow. “Think we’re in trouble?”

“Yes.” A furiously delicious voice called from the doorway before you could get your mouth open to reply.

Giggling, you glanced up at Ignis who was giving the two of you a green death stare before he flicked on the t.v. where the news was running and the image of you cloaked in moonlight with Ignis wrapped around your legs, glaring into the camera with determined possession highlighting his gorgeous face, popped up with the headline…

Is Eos’ Golden Boy returning to the runway? Can we begin to celebrate?

“Ummm… sorry?” You squeaked as the tall, slender man pounced on the both of you snuggled beneath the covers.

Ignis snorted and bit off a sharply whispered, “Liar.” Before he settled into your punishment.

And reward…

Eos had called in… and they were ready for their Runway King to return…

Scars and all.


	3. To step from the shadows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis realizes what you and Prompto have done and he doesn't know if he's mad or happy. Can he be brave? Can he step from the shadows and return to the call of the lights and the crowd?

He was furious with the both of you. Absolutely, positively furious! Nothing would change his mind either!

How could the two of you have cooked this up and sprung it on him in such a manner? Had he deserved the rude shock that peered at him from his office window?!

Between you and Prompto, a scheme had been cooked up and now here was his face, scarred and still delightfully handsome, or so everyone said, staring down on Insomnia from a massive billboard atop one of the top fashion magazine buildings in the entire city. 

The image was of his Leviathan, bowed back over his arm where she was safe and secure, with him bent down above her gorgeous form where he was paying his respects with but a feather of a kiss against the long column of her throat. The scarring on the left side of his face was prominent and the first thing anyone saw. For an entire week!

But his phone was ringing off the hook with designers, both known and unknown calling him up to have him come back to the runway. The glamour and lights were whispering to him, the rush of stepping out on the stage and strutting down the sleek expanse of flooring so that he could be ogled by the masses was pushing the blood through his viens at a rapid speed. He wanted so badly to take the individuals up on the offer and become that man…

That brave man he had once been.

The one that ensnared Prompto’s love with quick ease and took hold of your wild personality and tamed it, but only so far as to make you his. No one else would do…

Just him. He was the only master you heeded and you were his whole world in which his star revolved around. Prompto was the gravity that anchored the three of you together and brought you both out of the darkness destiny tried to dictate for you. The three of you were a team…

You loved each other…

Which was why Ignis felt so betrayed.

But then, if he was being honest with himself, would he have ever agreed to your shenanigans had he been invited to know? Or would he have continued to hide away from the glitz and glamour that called out to him from all of those years ago?

Settling into his chair, he let out a heavy sigh, and immediately let his thoughts drift to all of those years passed and the dreams he found beneath your touch and Prompto’s talented kisses. He had been a mere shell of a man, molded by accolades and praise, when Prompto came to him and filled him up with honest energy and love. Then he had found you…

And suddenly, all of those little pieces of himself that had been so at odds with one another, fit because your presence was the missing link that he had been needing to ground himself.

***

Ignis was in the summer of his twenty third year with war banging down the door at every turn of his head, but somehow Regis made it so that his son and those attached to the young Prince could enjoy themselves. Gladiolus and Noctis were in a long established couple and Ignis and Prompto were entering their first full year of being in a relationship together. IT had been a glorious, unrivaled year of fun and exploration that Ignis hadn’t wanted to give up for anything.

Neither had Prompto.

Until they saw you.

The two of them had taken the journey to Altissia for his first tour. Usually models didn’t do touring, they worked a show and then moved on, but one of Ignis’ favorite designers, Chima Tess, had asked him to participate in a month long shoot where he would model his clothing, a mix of traditional Lucian styles and Altissian styles, around the islands. Chima was a well established creator, tall and as skinny as a lamp post, but he was a pack mule when it came to work. If he wasn’t happy with a shoot he would insist that people remain on set until everything was perfect. 

Before Ignis came along, he had spent twenty four hours at a time with his models in an attempt to get the shots he wanted. The longest shooting time Ignis had ever taken was six hours and that had been with numerous costume changes. Arriving on the island, he greeted the aging man with stark white hair and a severe frown on his tanned features, and shook the man’s hand with a spark of excitement. “Chima. It is good to see you.”

“Oh Ignis. I cannot tell you how I appreciate you doing this. I know you are terribly busy, but I simply had to have you.” He made a flourish with his hand as if to say everyone else that could have come would have been worthless, and then linked his arm with Ignis’. “Now if only I can find the right woman. These models from Insomnia are too … small. I need someone robust… hearty… thick and curvy. Juicy…”

Ignis chuckled at the shorter man’s exuberance and kept pace with him as they strode to the town car with Prompto holding his free hand. “I must admit I would much prefer a woman with substance. Beside’s, a more lush body type is fairly common place in Altissia, and revered.” It signified strength in numerous ways, but it also spoke of a happy and healthy woman which was what Altissian culture surrounded itself with. Women were the natural leaders, even if men held typical ‘male’ oriented roles in society, due to the country’s patron God being Leviathan, they still turned to the woman for guidance.

If a man cared for his woman well, then a plump, round figure was a testament to his hard work amongst other things. Today the practice had tapered off in lieu of being more up to date with the ‘norms’ that Insomnia dictated to be standards of beauty, however Ignis was starting to see a comeback with curves in media and he was thrilled about it. He had always enjoyed a curvy woman.

Prompto’s eyes nearly lit up in excitement, but he gripped his love’s hand tighter and held onto him throughout the entire chat and ride to the hotel. 

“First thing in the morning we will begin to interview girls. I need someone to have chemistry with you.” Of course. “And… I would prefer a blond… though I intend to dye her hair anyway…” The man was sifting through his thoughts too quickly for Ignis to get a word in edgewise, but it didn’t really matter.

Chima was particular and now was not the time to offer commentary. So he didn’t. He held his tongue and waited patiently over the next two unending days of trials with women who were too starstruck to be of use, or flat out had no personality. Exhausted, Ignis took a long lunch that day with Prompto and headed down to the pier area of the small town they were in just outside of Altissia and made for the little bistro he had found the night they arrived. 

“Can you talk to him?” Prompto suggested pouring a glass of white wine for the two of them while his lover rubbed at his temple to help alleviate the headache building. 

“I’m not sure what to say Prompto. I have tried to tell him to stop taking girls from the agency, but he doesn’t want to work with someone who hasn’t been vetted.” Which meant nothing in Ignis’ opinion. Prompto had been a raw talent when Noctis found him and now look! He was the third photographer in Chima’s crew to work this entire shoot. Chima only ever took on one new photographer in his set of three, and he had chosen Prompto as the third. Ignis hadn’t even suggested it. The man had seen what Prompto could do and made the decision on his own and he did not have the credentials that numerous others had.

The truth of the matter was, that Chima was just an old fuddy duddy who wanted what he wanted but didn’t always know how to find it because his vision and reality were not coming together. Settling back into his chair, Ignis let his head drop back against the thick metal back and sighed. “I cannot do another few days of this.” Women afraid to touch him or touching him far too much was enough to drive him up a wall.

They were professionals or at least they were supposed to be. Yes, he was playing the part of a lover but he still expected his counterpart to be able to keep their hands in appropriate locations and not giggle and say ‘Oops’ when said hands clearly brushed across his crotch or chest on purpose. 

As if on cue, he heard a wild amount of chattering pouring out of the establishment and caught sight of several young women gazing out at him. “Heavens.” He groaned in complete denial that he was going to be harassed for his lunch hour while with his boyfriend. “Let’s go.” He made to stand up but Prompto was quick to pull him back down into the cushioned seat.

“Come on Iggy. Please! We’ve already gotten some wine and I want that sandwich again. Please?” He wanted to help alleviate his boyfriend’s stress but he wasn’t entirely sure how to do it. So far, the influx of girls had made him agitated and seeking his touch at all hours of the day. Not that Prompto minded, but he had been taken five times in a forty eight hour span and that was including work. He was getting a bit sore.

Ignis picked up his love’s hand and brushed his lips across the knuckles. “Very well.” HIs gaze was apologetic, knowing that he had been a bear to put up with for the past few days. When this endeavor was over, he was going to take Prompto on a vacation and pamper him properly. “Please go and ask one of them, who looks like she has sense! To come out here.” 

Prompto jumped out of his seat happy to attend to his lover, and scurried inside. When he came back out he was all but dazed, and Ignis could understand why. You were all soft curves tucked into the stark white uniform that clung to your hips and breasts in desperation to meld with all of your perfection. Soft wavy hair, air dried from a quick shower that morning, and wide eyes that told the world everything you were feeling, Ignis was absolutely stunned to sit beneath that tractor beam of a gaze.

For him and Prompto you were nothing but smiles and polite interaction, even going so far as to crack a few jokes that honestly made him laugh instead of something fake that he would perform out of politeness. While the daggers you launched at the other women you worked with for their ineptitude to do their jobs and gab about you doing yours, piqued his interest even more. Now there was some personality!

Spunk and spark!

This was a woman he could emote love for…

Prompto and Ignis exchanged glances all through lunch and as the bill was delivered and Ignis handed over his card to pay, they both jumped up when you returned to their table and moved in on you as one.

“Would you…” Prompto plastered his best lopsided smile on his face, capturing your interest immediately.

“Consider modeling?” Ignis finished for him, beaming at you like you were the only woman on the face of the world.

The girls in the shop gasped loudly enough for you to hear, and without skipping a beat, because Ignis Scientia was devouring you with those rich jade orbs, you gave him and his boyfriend a nod, “For you? Sure.”

And the rest was history.

*

For an entire month, the two of you grew close, him sharing his expertise about the world of modeling with you, while Prompto indulged some of your fantasies to be photographed in a light that made you feel pretty. Day and Night when you weren’t on call for a shoot, the three of you spent every waking moment together, learning and laughing…

And then one day… loving.

It was late night when Ignis, Prompto and you returned to the shared suite that had been rented for the three of you while touring Altissia. In the past few weeks you had gone from waiting tables and scrimping money to save to your parents on their farm, to earning a significant wage and paying off their debt to the banks without batting an eyelash. These two men had completely turned your world upside down in the best of ways, and even if you had to go back to waiting tables after this month, you had enough saved up to get the farm up and running again so that you could one day take over for your parents.

Dripping wet from the surf and now cold due to the air conditioned room, you make a beeline for the bedroom to get changed while Prompto and Ignis too shed their clothing to seek out something less damp. You had dried off rather quickly in the master suite, but not quickly enough to dress yourself before a warm, lean body eased against your naked flesh.

“Darling…” Ignis soothed against your ear while he trailed those taunting fingertips across your belly and up to cup at the underside of your breasts. 

“Iggy…” You wanted to act surprised, but the sexual tension that had been growing between the three of you since you had met was too intense to deny. It was in the way Prompto looked at you when you climbed out of bed in the morning and stretched long and hard, enjoying the way your body pulled in all directions while your clothing attempted to provide a hint of modesty.

Or the way Ignis’ touch lingered just a little too long when a shoot was over… 

The way he held you just a little too close as though you were actual lovers and not playing pretend for the cameras. Or the gasp of his breath against you when the two of you simulated a kiss that was only for show…

Of course you hadn’t missed the way in which Prompto cuddled with you in the evenings while Ignis was gone, but especially when he returned. Then there was the accidental kiss that he had been trying for against your cheek, but you turned too suddenly, and then his cherry red lips were on yours and Gods you could taste his innocence.

All of this play and tease had been leading to this moment and here it was, staring you down and pleading with you to let it happen. Could your heart survive knowing them and then losing them to real life?

Could your heart survive never knowing their touch and living in regret for the rest of your days?

Turning around to face the two naked men waiting for your acquiescence, you dropped your arms to let them behold your wide, thick body and all of the curves you possessed without the corsets and trainers and let them judge if they really wanted you.

You… 

With your pockets of fat that weren’t in the right places and the random bits of hair that had to be shaved off for the next day. This was the real you that cameras didnt show. Could they really want you? Yes. they could. And they did. “Perfection my Darling…” Ignis praised you with a caress down your shoulder and then Prompto joined him at his side to offer his own words of praise.

“You’re so beautiful.” He looked like he couldn’t believe this was going to happen but you surprised them both by stepping up to each man and kissing each one in turn with a flare of determination that lit one man on fire and turned the other into your plaything. If you were going to do this then you were going to be in charge of your destiny for the evening, which enthralled and surprised both Ignis and Prompto immensely. 

The surprises of the night were far from over.

The three of you turned into arms and limbs, mouths and tongues, aching to give and receive pleasure until you were on your stomach with Ignis behind you and then his thick cock was nudging at your entrance. “Darling…” He was covered in sweat, shuddering with desire while his lust hazed gaze landed on Prompto who was still a shaking mess from his orgasm that you had wrenched out of him with that glorious sinful mouth of yours. 

“Take me Iggy.” You commanded, tensing when he shifted inside of you as your walls struggled to accommodate him. He realized it a second too late, eyes blown wide, as he slid back so that only the tip was inside of your flushed opening and paused. “Darling…. You didn’t … why?” He was horror stricken at what he had realized too late, but melted when you gazed over your shoulder with a heated command in your eyes. One he would abide…

Gods you were the sexiest creature he had ever had the pleasure of being around. Prompto was pure innocence while you were his naughty temptress. 

When Ignis didnt move, you bucked back against him and whined at the sensation of him slipping against your folds. “Because I want you. I would be a fool to miss this. No one else has been worth it, but if I am going to lose my virginity and have my heart broken I’d rather it be with the two of you.” You rocked your body back into his once more so as to entice him to fill you, but the claim that your heart would end up broken woke the protector inside of Ignis and as he slid back inside of you, only going as far as felt good, did you realize that he wasn’t fucking you…

He was loving you. Claiming you.

He slowed his thrusts, worked your clit and controlled each entry inside of your tight sheath so that when you came you were soaking wet and whatever pain came with the loss of virginity didn’t even register on your radar. You came on a sharp scream that shook through every inch of your soul, and fell to the bed in a hot mess of emotion that both men curled around you to help ease.

Prompto kissed your shoulder while Ignis brushed his lips across your forehead. The entire situation had drained you physically and emotionally but neither of them said a word about your tears, and you would only find out the next morning that they had decided to keep you.

You belonged to them now…

And they belonged to you.

The years would come and go with a variety of trials and tribulations, but everything that any of you did was always for the betterment of your relationship.

**

Prompto and you were waiting inside of the door with the best apologetic looks that you could muster, when Ignis turned around and raised a brow. He had been lost in thought, undoubtedly old memoires that you all traipsed through when tough times found you, and neither of you had wanted to interrupt that. It took a few more moments for your handsome warrior to grin at both of you and say, “Make the calls. I’ll go out for fashion week. With Chima.” 

Ignis would never have agreed to that shoot, or giving up those photos to a publisher for the world to see. He had needed both of your bravery to put him back out in the public eye as more than the Advisor to the King, and while he was terribly worried to to a laughing stock, he also knew that neither of you would allow that to happen. 

“Yes!” Promtpo jumped into the office, wrapping himself around his lover while you stepped forward with a bottle of champagne and three glasses. 

“Proud of you, sweetheart.” You murmured against his cheek as you popped the bottle open and poured the bubbling liquid into the tall flutes. “To Iggy.” Your glass was the first to go up but not the last.

“To us.” Ignis corrected, clinking the flawless crystal against the other two glasses with a smile and a flare of nervous excitement in his heart. 

“To us.” You and Prompto concluded, sipping at the champagne before falling into warm embraces and gentle kisses that were the perfect ending to your small feud and celebration for Ignis’ return to the world of modeling.


	4. Making a Come Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis heads to Altissia and sees if he still has what it takes to stand in front of Eos on fashion's highest stage.

Altissia and the downtown district were in full bloom as designers, models and their entourages swarmed the quiet streets to prepare for the new and improved Spring Fashion Week Show. The red carpet was out to receive the masses as they swarmed the grand Altissian Keep, one of the new hotels that had been constructed in the wake of rebuilding after the battle of the Astrals occurred before the world went dark. 

The architecture looked like something that an individual would find in a vast sea kingdom below the sea with glimmering, sleek panels that reflected the light and an array of various shaped windows that depicted incredible stories of Leviathan’s legacy as Goddess of the Sea. This was the perfect place, with its grand golden staircase that led to the courtyard where a massive fountain of Bismarck stood proudly in the center, to ring in the coming of the new seasons and all of the creativity that had blossomed to fruition within the artist’s mind while winter held her claim on Eos.

Ignis was breathless by the beauty of downtown Altissia that was filled up with wreaths of shells and seaside flowers that were only native to this island. Whereas Insomnia was a great mecha of the newest technology and modern architecture, Altissia and the whole of Accordo took a person back in time to the old world flare that only historical photographs convey nowadays. There wasn’t the need for the rush of business or the call of a cell phone hounding one’s every moment of the day, a person could simply exist and breathe. Deep breaths of sweet salty air, perfumed with the sea and all of the fresh flowers that grew from the rich soil Accordo could claim due to tropical climates.

Not only did they have the most exquisite scenery, but the cuisine was absolutely to die for. Fresh, delicious seafood cooked with freshly grown herbs and citrus…

Ignis was made for Accordo life. Granted he had a taste of it with you because you still cooked all of the traditional meals your family had taught you, and now he and Prompto were fortunate enough to enjoy them weekly. Gazing out of the window in the Rolls Royce that had come to pick the three of you up from the airport, he felt his heart tighten in his chest. This was the big moment.

Would he be turned away? Or would he be embraced as he was now?

Or… would they want the old Ignis who had been lost in that war?

When the car came to a halt and the driver stepped out to open the door, he slid out first and held his hand out to help you from the interior of the car. The roar of the gathered crowd alone the sidewalks just outside of the Altissian Keep nearly knocked him off of his feet. Turning around, he caught sight of signs and hundreds of fans, young and old, waving at him.

“Ignis! Welcome back!”

“Ignis! We love you!”

“Ignis! You’re so brave! We are so proud of you!”

“Ignis! You’re amazing!”

“Ignis marry me!”

Prompto was the last out of the car, who got his own fair share of swoon worthy compliments from the crowd. With a wave of greeting he garnered their attention easily and murmured to his boyfriend, “Oh yeah…. People don’t miss you one bit.” His tone was cheeky even as he flashed a brilliant grin in the direction of the blushing man.

You too held up a hand to wave to the ladies and gentlemen clamoring for your attention. Your own career exploded when you appeared with him, however the larger labels never called for you, but the underground movements that focused on plus size fashion and body positivity turned you into their spokeswoman. Ignis had never been so proud, and though he had been immensely busy with his own projects, he had come back from time to time to work on a few large pieces with you. This year you were working with one of the new up and coming designers.

Bebe Minnis. Before the war she had been in college and was putting herself through her courses by working at a clothing factory in one of the prominent manufacturing cities in the Leiden countryside. When the war broke out a lot of those cities were abandoned because they were export only and couldn’t survive on their own without imports of food and other necessities. Another unfortunate side effect of working and living in those towns was that most of the individuals were generational workers, which meant that they had no family outside of their country and were too poor to move. Bebe and a select few had hunkered down and raided the stores while learning how to trap and grow bits of agriculture from the left over factory equipment that they had repurposed.

During that time, Bebe’s art skills grew and flourished while she created worlds in comic books and glorious images of future fashion that she would hope the new world would see one day. Something beautiful and pure that was meant for everyone. She was a plump woman at 5’3 with a personality eight feet tall and had pushed her way onto the scene with some of the biggest names in the industry by sheer force of will.

This woman was changing the face of fashion, and you were one of the people she had chosen to help her do it. Your hand tightened against his, nervous as all get out, but your face didn’t show it as you stepped forward with him in tow and began to greet the people behind the thick red roping. Prompto snapped photos while the two of you mingled and as more individuals arrived the three of you were asked to go inside so that they could have their moment in front of the adoring public and cameras.

The moans and groans of disappointment were comforting for Ignis, and as he waved goodbye, he felt the tension that had been clamoring up his shoulders and neck, fade away. “They were excited to see me.” He murmured happily against your hair as he pressed a kiss there.

“They sure were, sweetheart. And we’re excited for you to be here too. Can’t wait to see you strut your stuff!”

“Exactly.” Prompto seconded, leaning in to kiss your lips as he stepped away to check in for the week. The three of you knew that once these next five days were over your lives were either going to stay the same or change. Prompto and you were hoping they would change…

Ignis was never more alive than when he had been modeling. He was not a vain or stuck up man, he just enjoyed telling a story to the masses and his medium for such a tale were clothing and photographs. It was also his outlet for stress and the demands of everyday life doting on a King and country. 

Ignis was a star.

The brightest one on Eos.

****

Monday morning started by hitting the town with Prompto and you to take photographs for one of the young designers that had won a place in the show. He was sixteen with quite a bright future ahead of him and was keen on the idea of androgynous styles. Clean lines, a bit of frill in various places to give some attitude to the style. Since it was spring, the vast majority of the clothing were light, bright colors with touches of darker hues for an accent.

The shoot was out on the walking trails that were lined with beautiful foliage from all around the world. Each capital city usually had an ode to the other countries on Eos by planting their plants in a specific location around their city. 

Ignis immediately felt at home in the out of doors, at one with nature, and relieved that the park had been closed off so that only the photographers and other onset workers were present. This meant not having to worry about the public interrupting or distracting the shoot. “Mr. Scientia?” A voice called out for his attention and when Ignis turned to find the person hailing him, he came face to face with a rendition of him almost fifteen years prior.

“Hello.” He stated smoothly, holding out his hand to shake while the young man, Alexi Windwave, broke out into a brilliantly nervous smile. He was dressed in a smart canary yellow suit with fitted pants that cut off at his ankle, dark brown hair spiked up and away from his face, with a navy blue shirt that had embroidered flowers all over it. There was even a bowtie the same shade of yellow as his suit and handsome pair of blue leather oxfords.

“It is such an honor to meet you sir. I couldn’t believe that you had agreed to be in my shoot. I must thank you somehow.” The young man was all smiles and sparkly eyes behind his neat horn rimmed glasses, clearly trying not to ogle the former model.

“Nonesense.” He gave a soft wave of his hand and motioned toward the racks of clothing and screens that were already out. “Seeing your talent is more than enough appreciation. I Chose five different individuals to work with because I liked what I saw. You have quite a talent.” 

Alexi would have fainted had he not been such a stickler for professionalism, but he was certainly going to squeal about this moment in his hotel room by himself later on. “Well, should you find anything to your liking, please let me know and I will have it sent to you when the show is over.”

Usually taking gifts were a perk of the job, though Ignis rarely varied his style or could find purpose for some of the outfits outside of a shoot, but he could see a few pieces that already piqued his interest. “I shall be sure to let you know.” A lovely woman with wild curls framing her round face, dressed in a very becoming floral romper that hugged her all over, motioned for him to come to her chair. 

He turned to go but not before Alexi took hold of his arm and quietly whispered, “I was hoping it would be alright if we left your scars visible, Mr. Scientia? Part of my concept is beauty in numerous facets. You sacrificed for us and I do not believe it should be hidden. And if I may say,” Flushing bright red, he leaned in closer and whispered, “I think you are extremely attractive. Possibly more so than before.”

And just like that the apprehension he had been suffering from evaporated. The woman whose chair he sat in also did her part to make him feel comfortable and as he came back throughout the morning to get touch ups on his makeup and hair, then changed outfits, it felt like he had never left this world.

Pant suits in lavender, sky blue, and gorgeous cream were mixed with shirt and vest combos and one of his final looks paid respects to his original look that had never gone out of style. Emerald green straight legged pants that cuffed at his ankles with a tucked in sheer cream shirt with a white skull motif that was barely discernible by the naked eye. His chest was in view which meant that his two pierced nipples were as well. The shirt was left unbuttoned slightly and across his neck he wore a golden collar to draw the eye. The cuffs were heavy and oversized, which leant to the lavish appearance of the shirt, and he wore large golden monogrammed cufflinks. Lavender leather suspenders with gold stitching completed the ensemble and were clearly Alexi’s ode to an Insomnian spring. Ignis knew without a shadow of a doubt that he had to have this outfit. He could wear it on casual Fridays.

“He looks great!” Alexi cheered to no one in particular while he watched the Ignis begin his poses by first settling onto a bench with a book, stood up and waltzed around to behold the majesty of the mighty willows and then he finished the perfect afternoon by strolling up and down the pathway with a smile on his face. It was fluid and so wonderfully natural.

Ignis was born to do this. Anyone with a pair of eyes or basic common sense could see that this man was an absolute master of his craft not only because he was gorgeous, but because he just seemed to be so approachable. His smile was welcoming and kind, and the warmth in his lovely green eyes translated from real life into those photographs without anything lacking.

Prompto and you sidled up beside the designer who was fawning over your significant other and enjoyed the show right beside him without saying a word. It was incredible to see Ignis so free...

Thank the Gods he had an incredible first day.

Because the second and third were harder.

**

By the end of Wednesday, Ignis was exhausted and agitated by a few of his choices having asked him to cover up his scars because it didn’t fit their aesthetic, which felt wrong. Technically, there was nothing wrong with covering imperfections or being asked to in a show, but he had lived with them for so long and they were more a part of him than they were ‘something’ wrong. Years had passed where he wrestled with their constant appearance but with significant affection and acceptance from everyone in his life, he had come to love them. They were a testament to his service and the protection he gave to all that he held dear in this world.

“If we can just cover them Ignis… you don’t mind do you?” That hadn’t been so bad to be asked. Even if it stung greatly, he had anticipated that this moment could arrive and swallowed down his distaste in lieu of professionalism. Unfortunately it just got worse.

“Oh these are pretty deep. I’ll need a bit more time on your face…” “They’re so big… My my… what a shame. You were so handsome before... ” Cue tone of disbelief and slight discomfort from his stylist and makeup artist, which had been soul crushing to say the least. But the other comments from the models working with him about his former beauty cut him deep. It wasn’t that he needed their approval, but no one had blatantly been so disrespectful to his face. 

Of course each touch up he came back for was met with pitiful looks that worked their way toward irritation that the makeup on hand wasn’t quite strong enough to smooth his features out. By the end of it, the photographer just decided that he would photoshop the imperfections. That had been the final straw. 

Ignis shut down for the rest of the shoot and went through the motions to complete his task, but his heart hadn’t been in it. Nor was his heart into doing anything besides curling up in bed with his lovers and listening to you threaten to beat someone up while Prompto petted and cuddled him until he was calm once more.

The second he stepped into the room both of you glanced up and just as he knew you would, knew that something was very very wrong. Head hung low and shoulders slumped in defeat, he reached up to wipe at the thick foundation that was starting to make his skin itch in an attempt to wipe away the pressures of society. A heavy sigh pushed its way out of his chest and before he knew what was going on, Prompto was in front of him, holding his cheeks in warm palms that reminded him he was home. “Prom.” Ignis whimpered softly as the tears came without reprieve, but his sweet beam of sunshine didn’t say a word. He pulled Ignis into his embrace and held him there so that he could take hold of Prompto’s unwavering strength and use it as his own.

As predicted, you went from calm to furious in zero to sixty while Prompto immediately set to trying to make him comfortable. A long, well defined arm circled his shoulders so that he could feel the physical support he needed, as the overall aura that Prompto exuded that always made him feel loved and more importantly, valued. Today he had felt like less of a person because of the marks on his face, and that wasn’t even counting the request for him to keep his shirt buttoned so that the marks that covered his torso weren’t seen.

“Are they that horrible?” Ignis murmured softly as he tried to get a grip on his emotions. He had refused to yield or show any hint of emotion that those people had harmed him, but now that he was with the two who knew and loved him most in this world, he knew that he could release all of that turmoil that made him doubt himself.

Prompto shook his head as you stepped from the room so that you could cool off, and Prompto could ease the older man’s wayward mind. When you were this angry you just kept Ignis wound up even if you wanted to be helpful. “Of course not, babe. Hey,” He tilted that proud chin up so that green eyes were gazing into his own bright orbs so that Ignis couldn’t doubt what Prompto was about to say. “You’re a hero. You’re my hero. You’re _____’s hero. All of Insomnia believes in you. Those photos we took the other day, if one person said a bad word there were hundreds of others that came to your defense.” 

Prompto wasn’t finished, but he gave the moment a bit of silence so that the words would sink into his beloved’s mind and take root. While he waited, he ran his fingers tenderly across the crusty makeup that had in no way belonged on Ignis’ features. “Truly?” A hint of strength peaked out of hiding and it made Prompto smile.

Flashing that grin in the direction of the shaken man, he nodded. “Truly.” Taking up a white hotel washcloth and dousing it in warm water and a sensitive face cleanser, he began to remove the heavy, caked on makeup until he could see reddened scarring. Those bastards… Ignis’ skin was completely irritated from all of the crap they had smeared on his face. 

Even though a smile remained on Prompto’s lips in order to reassure him, he still noticed the flare of irritation and protection that reared up in the man’s blue eyes. Prompto was rarely outspoken when it came to himself, but if one of his lover’s was hurting, he did not censor himself. To see him riled up for his well being comforted Ignis significantly. They had waltzed into the bathroom and Ignis had been perched up on the counter so that the younger man could get to work on removing the makeup, but right now he just wanted to be held. “A shower, my love?”

“Of course, Iggy.” Prompto stepped away to let Ignis down and then helped him strip so that they could get under the hot water. Ignis wasn’t a talker when it came to how he was feeling, but the way he reached for comfort said plenty. As soon as they were inside the stall, Prompto held Ignis tight once he was all clean and didn’t let him go until the cascade of water turned cold and they were forced to retreat.

Drying, moisturizing and dressing were done with care and efficiency so that Ignis could get into bed now that the fatigue was hitting him rather hard. Of course Prompto called for food which arrived shortly after Ignis had fallen asleep, so he ate it and made sure to let the kitchen staff know that he would be calling down for another of the same order once the man had woken up from his nap.

Once the gentleman was thanked, Prompto returned to Ignis’ side and settled on the bed to look at him nestled amongst the rich silk bedding. He looked so small, and unassuming like this, unlike his usual persona that he had to wear for Insomnia and the public at large that expected him to be unflappable. Here, behind closed doors with his lovers, he was free to be the man who carried too many burdens.

Tired features relaxed beneath sleep’s spell, the creasing of well traversed scars taking their time to mend from the day’s journey, while feather soft bangs caressed across Ignis’ forehead. His lips were parted in a gentle snore, that was another testament to his fatigue, that caused his bare chest to rise and fall in a steady rhythm. “Could look at you all day.” Prompto murmured with longing coloring his tone. Ignis had come to Altissia so proud and happy a few days ago, and Prompto had been so glad.

He could only hope and pray that tomorrow and Friday would bring his smile back out from the rain clouds that had hidden it away today. Whoever thought that this man wasn’t handsome with these scars needed their head checked because they were officially insane! For now though, he could not focus on that when Ignis needed him to be calm and so he scooted into bed and pulled his lover against him with a gentle tug and eventually drifted off to sleep himself.

The sound of the door drew him out of the world of dreams, but it wasn’t until a gentle kiss on his forehead that he awoke fully enough to blink the sleep from his heavy eyes to see you. “Hey, Pretty girl. You okay?” 

Your eyes said that you were but there was a stiffness to your posture that refused to abate. Glancing over Prompto to the sight of Ignis sound asleep on his side, one hand tucked beneath his cheek and the other draped where he was used to you being, the last bit of tension in you faded. He was okay. Therefore you could be okay too. “I’m fine, Prom. Just a little homicidal.” The two of you had prepared for this moment because of course someone was going to be an asshole.

People still posted on your social media stating that you were too fat to do half of the things you did, which your boyfriends did not appreciate, but you had gotten a thick skin about it. It had taken you a while to really love your body and accept that people aren't always going to appreciate it, but those who mattered did. And they showed you very frequently just how much they appreciated it too.

Ignis would make it through this and come out stronger for it in the end. But that didn’t mean you couldn’t crack a few skulls for their incompetence and insensitivity. Sighing out the end of a long day, you made your way into the bathroom and prepared for bed. The slight inebriation from three very generous mixed drinks were helping calm that raging beast hell bent on destruction into submission. With your teeth brushed, face washed and a big, warm comfortable shirt put on your worn out body, back into the bedroom you went and crawled into bed beside Ignis. 

HIs touch was automatic, like a child reaching for their security blanket, in that he curled his lean forearm around you and tugged you in close to his side. A soft whine indicated that he expected Prompto at his back and the moment the golden haired blond was in place, Ignis settled.

That night the three of you were up and down and as the night grew late and beckoning lips came calling, the three of you fell beneath the tide of need. Hands that soothed as much as they begged, trailed touches all over the skin that they could reach. Kisses were exchanged amongst you three, tasting of love and an adoration that the past ten years had cultivated. Here, those scars that each of you held, both internal and external were worshipped with words and caresses alike. 

By the time the weight of the day had been washed away beneath the pleasure the three of you had memorized all of those years ago, Ignis felt stronger than ever. He could still feel the lingering touch from your lips dancing down his chest that were determined to absolve him of the jaded perceptions carried by those he let get close to him. He could hear the tender words of praise and promise of his true worth in Prompto’s voice as he had held him and brought him to release.

There, in your arms, he had been pulled back together and he was ready to face the upcoming day. He would not hide, nor would he bow down to the pressures of those who did not truly understand his sacrifice. This was who he was now.

And it’s who he was always going to be.


	5. Slay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone comes together, model, spectator, designer, fan, and for a moment they are all living in the same moment, experiencing the same truths.
> 
> Ignis knows this is his calling and he can see the support and love in his friends' and lovers' eyes that convey the same thing.

The beach was packed with all walks of life from all over Eos just to get a glimpse of the incredible fashion that was being displayed for the very first time. Certain individuals had their favorites that they had come to see walk the grand runway with a strut in their step, while others were experiencing the glitz and glamor for the very first time. No matter the reason the public had gathered, one thing was for certain in that they would all walk away feeling like life could move forward.

They would feel awe and amazement at the magic transpiring through the eyes of a designer and the aesthetic of a model, and there were sizes, shapes and types for all people. No one had been left out of the mix and knowing this had drawn even the most cynical of individuals to witness the beauty that had been created in reference to the Gods. Gods that no one really knew if they were there or not, but still wanted some form of connection to their previous lives even though all had changed radically in such a short span of time.

War could do that to a nation, or nations. It drove the citizens apart and made them believe in the propaganda that they were not all equal or the same. That they were something other than brethren that inhabited the same star.

But tonight, those old sentiments were filed away as the audience fell into pleasant chatter with their neighbors that they didn’t know and then the lights went down where the crowd was gathered. The show was starting.

The click and flutter of camera’s sounded off like gunshots in the silence evening air as the spectators stood in absolute fascination and silence. Barely a breath was taken as the models filed out in their palettes of pastels, vibrant fluorescent accents that drew the eye, and edgy new styles that had been fashioned from a more old fashioned note but now made new . There was magic in the air.

And it was going to linger for months to come. 

Overtime as the evening progressed the models began to branch out of their standard routine, answering the calls of their fans and responding with silly poses and a host of other engaging theatrics. There was laughter, excitement and even tears that everyone shed in that little moment, in that small part of the world where new life was starting to thrive.

That energy carried over to the next night when the hottest, up and coming designer made her official debut on the grand stage of Altissia’s finest hotel. All of the thrill and excitement was still bubbling backstage and even more so in the crowd where a chorus of names were being chanted. 

Each man and woman on that stage that night was giving their best energy for not only the crowd, but the people they loved who were part of it.

Ignis Scientia had broken free of the restrictive shell he had gotten stuck in the night before as he stared into the eyes of people who were looking at him like he had hung the moon. For the first time in a long time, he felt like he had. Hadn’t he been given the power to perch that round orb of tidal power upon the black canvas flickering with starlight? Hadn’t the Gods gifted him such grace so that he could behold the beauty of the people who worked alongside of him day in and day out?

That night on the beach with the waves crashing onto the sandy beaches and the glorious laughter he had shared with the spectators, he sure felt like he had. And tonight was no different especially as he absorbed the incredible sensations of the lights, glamour and excited gasp while at your side.

You had never been more proud of Ignis as he braved an unsure world that maybe couldn’t love him as you and Prompto did. He was not weak willed or afraid to stand up for himself but the night he came home a little more broken than you could accept, you had acted. The next few shows that he was to be part of were hosted by designers you knew and so you had called them. The demand for Ignis’ well being was an automatic response for both designers, and their upset with how he had been treated during his time in Altissia was expressed to you in no uncertain terms.

This was a new world with new needs, and it was time for those who could not or would not conform, to understand that the past was just that. The past. There was no room for superficial beauty when so many new forms had evolved from the shadows and pushed their way into the world.

Ignis Scientia bore scars of a hero’s sacrifice for it could be said that anyone who carried an external scar was a warrior. Perhaps not on a battlefield of dirt and rock, but definitely one that promised danger and despair. Each person on those runways were fighting something and now they were fighting it with the rest of the world behind them.

Ignis glanced down at you with his hand held out, “Darling… It’s the last one.” He murmured with a twinkle in his green gaze that you were enamored with on the spot. How was it possible to fall in love even more with this man?

Placing your palm in his, shivering in sweet pleasure when his fingers curled in around your hand to embrace and protect it, the two of you stepped from behind the curtain and marched forward for the last time that night.

There, front and center stood your King, his Shield, and the other love of your lives with pride coloring their vision as they beheld their trusted friend receive the praise he deserved. They were proud of Ignis for battling past his demons and standing up in front of Eos without a care in the world.

He was free…

Noctis let out an uncustomary cheer with a shout of Ignis’ name to follow as the advisor stepped to the edge of the stage in his fitted cream suit with mint green accents. In his hair he wore flowers woven into his lengthened locks and a plethora of pearls to state his status as the Goddess Leviathan’s chosen love. Lore stated that she created the pearl for her Harvester as a gift for his love and a way that he could call to her when he was far from the sea.

Black was for the darkness in the night sky that bound them as one.

White was the purity of her love that she never thought to give.

Soft baby blue was for the day sky that he so adored.

And reds and pinks were the range of emotions from tenderness to outright lust they shared as lovers.

Gladiolus was the next to shout and stir up the crowd as he gazed at his friend with a hearty smile. Perhaps you were Leviathan, and perhaps Ignis was the harvester reincarnated on this earth. Afterall, to the older man, he was the brightest star shining tonight and the one that always led him down the right path. Even if said path wasn’t easy, Ignis’ resolve never faltered beneath the strain.

You all knew that, but none more so that Prompto.

Standing beside his best friends while he gazed up at his two lovers he felt that his world was settling and once more, his fierce lover was whole. He had duty and love that kept him going from day to day…

But now he had the freedom he had once taken for granted and that beautiful glory filled his lungs with air and his mind with dreams that would sustain him for years to come.

Ignis Scientia had found himself again in this new world. The old Ignis was not dead, he had merely evolved and adapted to the new realities of his life. With his fears slayed just as he had slayed the beasts that threatened the safety of Eos’ people, Ignis knew without a doubt in his heart that he would revisit the stage…

It was written in the cries of the crowd, the happy smiles of his friends, and the aura of his lovers. But more than that, surely…

It was written in the stars.


End file.
